In processing of for example mineral material, it is often required that material is hoisted to a certain height with a conveyor.
A belt conveyor with a smooth belt can be used up to a slope of approximately 20 degrees. Should the conveyor belt have ridges or grooves, the slope angle can be somewhat larger. In any case, in order to achieve a certain height, an approximately threefold horizontal conveyor length is required.
A conveyer with a belt having pockets or containers, as well as elevators, can be used for vertical lifting but operate in a batch-like manner and require tedious service operations in addition to larger costs.
In publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,875 there is presented a belt conveyor having a large diameter curve in order to hoist the material to a certain height and throw it off the conveyor. The material stays on the belt due to centrifugal force.
In the publication US2005/121295 A1 there is presented a belt conveyor having a first belt with a first width and a second belt with a second width. The first and second belts are supported on a roll having two diameters, and the material is dropped from the first belt to the second. The second belt, supported on the smaller diameter of the roll has a significantly lower speed and smaller width.